Rahasia
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ini hanya menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. John Paul mengerti bahwa semua ini harus dirahasiakan. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.


**Rahasia**

**John Paul McQueen and Craig Dean**

**McDean**

**Hollyoaks by ****Phil Redmond**

* * *

.

.

_Semua orang memiliki rahasia, kan?_

_Begitu pula dengan John Paul dan Craig._

_Mereka mempunyai rahasia. Sebuah rahasia yang indah._

.

.

"Cepat!" Panggil John Paul pada Hannah dari pintu masuk kelas, membuat Craig segera menoleh ke arah suara yang menganggu akhir-akhir ini.

Hannah melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada sosok cowok di dekat loker samping ruang guru. John Paul hanya menatap bosan saat Hannah tebar pesona pada cowok itu.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?" ucap Hannah terkikik pelan, membelai pipi John Paul.

Di bangkunya, Craig tampak tidak senang saat Hannah membelai mesra John Paul. Dalam hatinya dia merutuki cewek itu.

"Siapa lagi yang kau goda kali ini? kenapa aku berpikir lama-lama kau seperti cewek murahan." John Paul segera memasuki kelas, melirik sebentar ke arah Craig yang ternyata sedang menatapnya, membuat John Paul bergidik ngeri.

Pukulan Hannah di bahu John Paul membuat John Paul menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Tidak sepenuhnya marah.

"Aku tidak murahan, John. Aku ini populer. Wajar jika banyak cowok yang menginginkan cewek kayak aku." Hannah membanggakan dirinya.

"Terserah padamu saja. Ngomong-ngomong tugas Mr. _Blowfish _sudah kau kerjakan?" tanya John Paul pada Hannah yang sedang tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin yang selalu dia bawa.

Hannah segera meletakkan cerminnya, dan menatap John Paul. Kemudian tersenyum. "Sudah. Aku ini kan pintar." Hannah menunjukkan tugasnya pada John Paul.

"Kalau begitu aku lihat ya?" John memberikan tatapan yang manis. Seperti anjing yang sudah kelaparan dan meminta makanan pada majikannya.

Dan triknya berhasil. Hannah memberikannya pada John Paul. "Setelah ini, kau harus mengantarkanku ke bios—" ucapan Hannah terpotong.

"John, setelah pulang sekolah bisa aku menemuimu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Craig kini berada dihadapan John Paul dan Hannah.

John Paul menyatukan kedua alisnya. Craig ingin bertemunya. Bukankah Craig termasuk cowok populer yang enggan berteman dengan rakyat jelata seperti dirinya? Aneh.

"Hm, sepertinya hari ini aku dan Hannah akan per—" lagi-lagi Craig memotongnya.

Craig mengelus rambutnya ke belakang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Ini terkait proyek sejarah. Mrs. Claire menyuruh kita membuat _paper _tentang bangsa spartan." Kata Craig dan John Paul terlihat terkejut.

John Paul melirik Hannah. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada proyek sejarah?"

Hannah tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. "Aku lupa." Dengan entengnya Hannah mengatakannya. "Aku saja lupa kalau ada tugas dari Mrs. Claire."

"_Oh My God! _Kurasa kau harus berhenti untuk tebar pesona atau otakmu akan berusia lebih tua dari usiamu." Sindir John Paul, tapi Hannah tidak memperdulikannya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting kau sudah tahu kalau ada tugas." Kata Hannah dengan tidak berperasaan. Dia kembali menatap kacanya, dan menghiraukan John Paul.

John Paul segera meminta maaf pada Craig.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Waktu itu aku sakit. Maaf ya." Dengan tulus John Paul mengatakannya.

Craig tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Jadi setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Rumahmu atau rumahku?" tanya langsung John Paul, membuat Craig tergagap.

"I-itu—"

John Paul segera memotongnya. "Di rumahku saja. Ibu dan saudaraku tidak ada di rumah."

Craig menyetujuinya, dan setelah itu perbincangan mereka berakhir. John Paul masih menggerutu pada Hannah dan sesekali mendapat tanggapannya. Hannah mengancam kalau John Paul masih menggerutu seperti itu maka Hannah akan menarik tugasnya dan membuat John Paul mendapatkan hukuman dari _Mr. Blowfish_. Kemudian John Paul terdiam. Fokus pada buku di depannya. Hannah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

"Maaf ya kalau berantakan. Maklum saudaraku agak tidak menyukai tempat yang rapi." Ucap John Paul saat mempersilahkan Craig masuk ke dalam. "Dia selalu membawa anjing ke sini. Beberapa anjing liar tepatnya."

Craig yang sudah hampir masuk agak menarik diri. "Yakin tidak ada siapa pun di dalam?" tanyanya was-was.

John Paul hampir tertawa melihat sikap Craig. "Aku hanya bercanda." John Paul mendorong Craig di antara dua tulang belikatnya. "Cepat, tenang saja. Aku menjaminnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam." Kata John Paul, memastikan semuanya aman.

Pintu segera ditutup ketika mereka di dalam. John paul segera menyilahkan Craig untuk duduk di sofanya, sedangkan dia mengambil minuman untuk teman sekelasnya itu. Selama dia bersekolah, baru kali ini satu kelompok dengan cowok populer yang terkadang menjadi imajinasi liarnya.

"Maaf ya, hanya ada ini. Ibu belum belanja bulanan." Kata John Paul, meletakkan segelas air berwarna merah di hadapan Craig.

"Tidak apa-apa." Craig melepaskan jaketnya dan segera mengeluarkan buku. Berada di situasi seperti ini membuat Craig menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus membagi tugas. Aku ada beberapa buku yang terkait dengan proyek kita. Kau cari referensi dari _web_ dan aku akan mencarinya dari buku." Kata John Paul memberikan perintah. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya. Berduaan dengan Craig bisa-bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti mendadak.

"Oke," kata Craig setelah John Paul membagi tugas. "Ayo mulai bekerja." Dia mencoba mengenyahkan kegugupannya, gugup karena dia berada satu ruangan dengan cowok yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak menganggap sebagai _gay. _Hanya saja, John Paul sudah menarik dirinya, bukan cowok yang lain.

Keduanya duduk di ruangan yang sama, terfokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. John Paul dengan pulpen, buku tulis di tangannya, dan jangan lupakan buku super tebal yang merupakan referensi terkait proyek sejarah ini. Sedangkan Craig dengan laptopnya dan kertas yang diberikan John Paul. Beberapa kata kunci untuk mencari referensi dari sumber yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

John Paul dan Craig merundingkan apa saja yang harus dimasukkan dan tidak.

"Aku rasa, ini tidak perlu dimasukkan. Kau tahulah, kita tidak perlu memasukkan bagaimana mereka "mengurus" mayat lawan mereka." John Paul mengutip kata mengurus. Itu terlalu sadis. Dibiarkan di lahan terbuka dan biarkan burung yang memakannya.

Craig tidak menjawabnya, dia sedang fokus dengan wajah John Paul. Merasa Craig menatapnya, John Paul segera menggoyangkan tubuh Craig.

"Craig, Craig, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya John Paul.

"Iya, ide itu bagus juga," jawabannya berbeda dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan John Paul.

Craig segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya John Paul mengulanginya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf untuk soal yang tadi." Kata Craig akhirnya, menyadari dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menatap teman sekelas itu. John Paul pasti berpikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. pikir Craig, berusaha menahan malu.

"Kalau kau lelah, kita bisa menyelesaikan besok saja?" John Paul mengerti kalau Craig mengalami kelelahan.

"Tidak, sekarang saja." Craig menukasnya.

"Kau yakin?" John Paul memastikannya. "Kalau kau mau kita bisa istira—" tiba-tiba Craig mencium John Paul. "hat." John Paul melanjutnya ucapannya setelah Craig melepas ciumannya.

"Craig," John Paul memegang bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf." Craig segera bangkit, memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas denga terburu-buru. "Maaf."

"Jangan Pergi." John Paul menahan kepergian Craig. Seharusnya dia mencaci maki atau memukul Craig saat cowok itu menciumnya. Tapi ada sensasi yang aneh yang selama ini hanya ada di imajinasinya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja." Lalu dia menarik kepala Craig hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Selama beberapa saat hanya bibir mereka yang menempel, tak balasan dari Craig. Hingga mata Craig menutup. Begitu pula dengan John Paul, ciuman itu berubah menjadi membara. Craig menjatuhkan tasnya, menarik John Paul dalam dekapannya. Tangannya merangkul tubuh John Paul, tidak berniat untuk melepaskan untuk beberapa saat. Dunia seolah-olah bertranformasi dan mengabur. Kini hanya ada dunia Craig dan John Paul. Dan tidak ada boleh yang memasukinya.

Beberapa menit, barulah mereka saling melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, keduanya agak gemetar. Tapi pandangan mereka masih terhubung, John Paul selalu menyukai apa yang ada pada diri Craig.

"Jadi?" kata Craig, masih menatap John Paul. "Kau?" dia menunjuk John Paul.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik John Paul dalam pelukan Craig. Dia merasa aman dan damai saat bersama Craig. Tapi John Paul merasa ada yang salah.

"John Paul," suaranya terdengar lirih. "Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak sanggup untuk memberitahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

John Paul mengerti. Tidak semua orang mudah mengutarakan jati diri mereka sebenarnya. Dirinya saja harus berbulan-bulan menyiapkan waktu untuk memberitahu pada ibu dan saudaranya. Beruntung keduanya tidak mempersalahkannya, tapi John Paul melihat ibunya sempat kecewa padanya. Setelah itu, ibunya menerima sepenuh hatinya. Sedangkan Craig, ia tidak bisa. Dia dituntut untuk menjadi panutan di keluarganya. Dia tidak boleh punya salah. Dia harus sempurna. Tidak mengherankan kalau Craig menjadi cowok populer di sekolah. Itu semua berkat didikan yang sempurna. Tapi sekarang John Paul tahu kalau Craig adalah manusia sempurna yang juka tak luput dari cacat.

_Gay_—kata yang salah bagi keluarga Craig. Dan Craig tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya. Satu kesalahan akan membuatnya terbuang. John Paul tidak menginginkannya.

"Kita bisa merahasiakannya." Akhirnya John Paul memberikan usulannya. Terdengar menyakitkan bagi dirinya. tapi ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. John Paul mendapatkan cintanya, dan Craig tidak akan terbuang dari keluarganya.

Craig mengangguk, dan memeluk John Paul erat. "Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih John."

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka proyek sejarah ini akan menjadi awal sejarah bagi hubungan kita." ujar John Paul sambil melirik Craig.

"Bukankah ini romantis?" Craig tertawa. John Paul ikut tertawa. Bahagia dengan awal hubungan mereka.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 21/04/2015, 23:04]**

**Ini berbeda jauh dari jalur ceritanya di serial ._. But seharusnya memang seperti ini hahaha. Kesel sih sama Craig yang tukang php. Kan kasian John Paul. Tapi lumayan lah buat endingnya XD **


End file.
